The Incident
The Incident is the second episode of YouTube's Superhumans. It premiered on July 28, 2018. Synopsis Cox, Hall, and Clear complete the machine. Brooke hunts for Jeremy Lincoln, a criminal who mugged Brooke's brother and put him in the hospital. Plot Brooke realizes she has gained powers and asks Morgan if the guy that attacked her got powers from Morgan. Amelia asks Morgan who attacked her. Morgan reveals it was one of their first test subjects that was a fluke. Amelia tells Morgan they wiped their memories. Morgan says he got his back somehow. Brooke uses her fire and ice powers to break her chains and escape from the lab. Brooke returns to her bakery where she hides out by locking the door. She sees on the news that her brother was put in the hospital by a mugger named Jeremy Lincoln. Brooke sighs and leaves the bakery. Matthew watches the news and sees that Brooke has been acting as a superhero. He is visited by Gabriella, who tells him Hall and Clear have almost completed the machine. Cox leaves to go to T.E.S.S. Labs. Jonathan and Jayden find a flyer about the alien machine and Jayden asks if they can see, this being their fun thing. Jonathan agrees. Alana surprises Alice with tickets to see the machine and Alice is excited. Actor Sean Barnes fails an audition but afterwards sees a sign about the machine and decides to buy tickets. Lawyer Joseph Kelley is told by a client about the machine and decides to see it. Brooke finds Lincoln and confronts him. Lincoln promises to leave their family alone but Brooke threatens to freeze off his leg if he ever attacks anyone ever again. Amelia and Morgan learn that the machine could possibly take out an entire three mile radius if done wrong. They realize if they tell Cox about it he'll fire them so they decide to not to tell anyone. Brooke overhears this while trying to apologize but she decides to destroy the machone before anyone can get hurt because of it. That night, Cox, Gabriella, Morgan, and Amelia present it. In the front row audience is Jonathan, Jayden, Alana, Alice, Joseph, and Sean. The serum in it's pure form is near the machine. Brooke is behind the machine burning it's gears. She realizes if they turn it on now with the damage she has done it will surely destroy everything in the three mile radius. Brooke tries to stop the rest of the machine but Amelia turns it on. It starts up and they see another world on the other side but as the electricity blows the energy touches with the seurm and bubble forms around the workers and the front row. Cast Starring *Mason Chasteen as Matthew Cox *Audrey Selph as Amelia Hall *Charlet Andersen as Brooke Santos *Leila Trotter as Morgan Clear *Lydia Chasteen as Gabriella Clarkson *Elias Trotter as Jayden Williams *Cash Huber as Joseph Kelley *Ella Chasteen as Alana Russell Guest Starring *Isabella McCarville as Alice Russell *Henry Parker as Jonathan Williams *Colton McCarville as Sean Barnes *Grady Chasteen as Ryan Santos *Jonah Chasteen as Jeremy Lincoln